Am I Happy?
by KeeperofthePineNeedles
Summary: Monica is a normal 7th year at Hogwarts. She has a boyfriend, she's passing every class and she had the biggest crush on her best friend's boyfriend. What will she do? MB DG
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a little story I wanted to write because I was bored. It starts out as a Draco/Ginny and a Monica/Blaise (Monica is my character) but then it changes around. Hope you enjoy! Harry didn't decide to leave and he still goes to Hogwarts. Him and Ron aren't on speaking terms with Ginny b/c she's going out with Draco.

Monica walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking for something to do. It was Saturday and she was bored. She swept her dreadlocked hair over her shoulder and sighed. She was tall and she was very pretty. She was half black so she had somewhat of a natural tan. She sighed again, school was so boring all there was to make her feel better was Blaise and her friends in Slytherin and her one friend in another house.

A Ravenclaw fifth year walked by and whistled softly looking her up and down. Monica looked at the boy almost saying, "You wish." She was so over younger boys. She had had her fill of them in fifth year. They were so immature and stupid; they were all a waist of her time.

Now Blaise was different: His fit body and black hair made almost every girl in Hogwarts swoon. Those who didn't swoon over Blaise swooned over her friend's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was hot. He was smart. And only his close friends knew this one: he was sensitive and caring. He was all a girl needed to feel loved. He would never admit it, but he could love and when he was with a girl, he would tell her so.

Not that Monica wanted Draco, no; she was just fine with Blaise. She loved Blaise and she was sure he loved her too; at least he had told her so.

Although she loved Blaise, she couldn't help feeling jealous of Ginny. She had Draco and a loving family. What Monica wouldn't give for that last part; her mother had died almost a year after giving birth to her and her father was somehow convinced that it was her fault. Like most of the people in Slytherin's parents, Monica's father was a Death Eater, but no one could prove it so he was rich as hell and Monica was allowed to do whatever she wanted.

Monica walked into the Slytherin common and plopped down on the couch right next to Draco.

"Hey Monica." Draco said, after a couple minutes of silence.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Monica asked smiling at her friend. She had known Draco since she was a little kid. Mostly because her father and his father would get together to plan for the time after Voldemort came back to power and she and Draco had had nothing better to do than play.

"Nothing much, I'm bored," Draco said, yawning

"Me too!" Monica exclaimed, "Today when I was walking down the hall, some fifth year looked me up and down." She giggled

Draco laughed too and they lapsed into conversation about something or other.

About five minutes later, Blaise walked into the room and sat next to Monica

"I have to go see Ginny." Draco said, smiling slightly and getting up to leave, he didn't really want to be around when Monica and Blaise were there. Their attention was directed mostly on each other.

"Hey baby," Blaise smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly

"Hey," she said pulling him down to kiss him harder

She felt Blaise slide his tongue into her mouth and they gladly explored each others mouths then broke apart to breath. Monica leaned on Blaise's chest smiling happily

"What are you smiling about?" Blaise asked pulling her up to sit on his lap

"I'm just so happy" Monica said, smiling wider and pulling Blaise into another kiss.

This time a person saying, "Ahem", broke them apart.

They stopped kissing and looked up to see Ginny.

"Ginny!" They both said at the same time, "Why are you in the Slytherin dormitory?" Monica finished

"Draco told me the password, and I like the common room better then the Gryffindor one; More homie."

Monica and Blaise snorted: they knew that the common room was anything but homie. The stone walls and cold floor could hardly be called homie. Even though it did have a certain appeal. The colors were by far the best in the school and the fact that it had a secret work out room behind the mirror made it the best common room ever. (a/n you didn't expect Draco and Blaise to be so buff without a work out room)

"Ginny, I was thinking of having a party." Monica said suddenly, "One of those loud dance parties with people making out and dancing all over the place, and of course there will be alcohol." She said smiling, alcohol made Monica strangely happy. Not just drinking it, but everything.

"Awesome!" Ginny exclaimed, "But have another one with just drinking games. You gotta love those!"

"Ginny dear, you're corrupting my dear girlfriend." Blaise smirked, "Now, leave us in peace."

"Blaise!" Monica started, as Blaise pulled her down onto the sofa, "I told you never to-" but Blaise cut her off and kissed her deeply making a moan escape from her lips.

"Horny teenagers." Ginny grumbled smiling

Monica and Blaise stopped kissing five minutes later only to run up the stairs into Blaise's room. Monica fell on the bed and Blaise followed her down taking her shirt off before he started kissing her again. The dinner bell startled them out of their make-out session and they started to put their clothes back on. They hadn't gotten far, only shirts off for both or them. They never got any further than that.

They headed down to dinner and started to talk to Draco and Ginny. Ginny always sat at the Slytherin table because she didn't have many friends in Gryffindor. Monica sat quietly eating her food contemplating things. She loved Blaise and she was happy with him, but she couldn't help her mind wondering over ton the blond headed grey-eyed person holding hands with Ginny.

Suddenly she started, her party! She forgot to put up the invites. She took out her wand and waved it. Suddenly a lout voice coming from thin air announced, "EVERYONE IS INVITED TO MONICA SMITH'S PARTY. IT IS NEXT SATURDAY FROM 6 TO WHENEVER The HELL YOU FEEL LIKE LEAVING. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS CONTACT MONICA AND ASK HER." Monica smiled, that should get their attention. The spell she had used also made it so their were invites on everyone's bed that she knew and if they weren't there they would have to come and talk to her. She waved her wand again and the same voice sounded again, "JUST IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, NO ONE UNDER 6TH YEAR UNLESS YOU COME AND TALK TO ME." That's better, she thought.

**Ok, that's the end of first chapter, tell me if you like it! and REVIEW!**

**Next chapter, Planning the party.**


	2. Chapter 2

Planning the Party

Monica left the great hall and went up to her room. Of course there would be invites on every Slytherin's bed weather or not they were in 6th, or 7th. The Slytherins were a family. No one messed with someone without at least one other knowing and doing something about it.

When she walked into her room there were about 10 owls outside her window. 'Well that was quick.' She thought, smiling slightly. The first couple or letters were from some Ravenclaws and there were even a few Hufflepuffs, but the ones that made her fall over and laugh until she was crying were from two specific Gryffindors. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

'Why the hell would they think I would invite them?' she laughed in her head, 'oh well, might as well read them.' The first one she read was from Harry,

Dear Monica,

When I came into my dorm today I found that I had not received an invite to your party. I was wondering if there was some mistake, I am Harry Potter, how could you not invite me? Please send me an invite back or some kind of response to this letter with an invite attached.

Sincerely

Harry Potter

Monica stared at his letter for quite some time before writing an reply that included the words, "bastard," "of course I meant to," and "what the hell?" Next to Ron's letter, she guessed what would be in it and she was oh too right.

Dear Monica,

When Harry and I came to our dorms there were no invites. Why was my baby sister invited to this party and we weren't. We are the most popular people in the school and further more I am not going the allow Ginny to go to this party unless I am there.

Sincerely

Ron Weasley

At this Monica couldn't hold it in anymore and she bust out laughing and that's how Draco found her a minute latter.

"Monica, what is the matter with you? We need to start planning this party. Now don't start protesting. I know you haven't started planning so get up."

Monica wiped the tears off her face and smiled at Draco, "Hello Sunshine!" she cried giving him a hug.

"Monica, how about you sit right there and I'll call St Mungo's, I think something is seriously wrong." Draco stated firmly, but Monica held out the letters she had gotten from Harry and Ron and soon both of them were cracking up. "Oh wow, what pig headed bastards." Draco breathed

"Who?" Ginny asked, standing in the doorway, "Blaise told me you were here." She stated as though it answered every question in the world. "Who are the bastards?" She asked again.

"Harry and Ron." Monica said quietly. Even though Ginny's brother wasn't talking to her she was still hesitant to totally hate him, he was her brother after all.

"Oh." Ginny said quietly, "

"Ginny I'm sorry, but they sent me letters about how they didn't get invites and how Ron wouldn't let you go unless he was invited also." Monica said quietly, giving Ginny a hug.

"He what!" Ginny yelled, "Why that no good….no good…BASTARD!"

Draco and Monica both clapped, "Good for you!" Monica said, "Now love, help me plan the party."

They spent four hours working on the party, if it was to be themed or not, and if they would have drinks. They decided yes to both. Everyone liked a good costume party. Monica spent the next five minutes doing the spell to make it so that new invites were on beds of everyone she had invited before and some of the others who had asked for them. She conveniently forgot to add Harry and Ron.

0000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000

The next morning the only things on people's lips were Monica Smith's party. It was to be a costume party so everyone couldn't wait until the next week. It was a Hogsmede weekend and people needed costumes. They were already comparing sketches of what they were going to wear. Ginny and Monica already knew. Monica was going to be a Devil and Ginny was going to be a Fairy Princess. (a/n I couldn't help it)

0000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000

The week flew by and then it was Saturday morning. Ginny and Monica found themselves cuddling up to Blaise and Draco to keep warm. Blaise and Draco weren't

Complaining, so they went on their way. Once they got there they slipped into another alley that had the perfect place to costume shop, if you weren't going for the modest look.

When they walked in a little bell chimed and two store attendants came to take their coats, the owner knew Monica's father. Then one of them whisked Monica and Ginny to one side of the store while the other whisked Draco and Blaise to the other side.

Ginny and Monica told the attendant what their costume choices were and the attendant told them to wait for a second. When the attendant came back she had two sets of clothing and some accessories. One set was for Ginny, and one for Monica. Monica's was a red skirt with ruffles and a red tube top with some fishnets. She also got horns, a pitchfork and some red, strapped heels that had little rubies imbedded in the straps.

For Ginny there was a pink ruffled skirt and a pink shirt that had one thick strap over her right shoulder. The shirt had little rinestones on it around the strap. She had a pair of strapped heels that had little rose crystals imbedded in the straps. She got a sparkly crown, some wings and a little wand. (A/N boy am I feeling descriptive.) After paying for their stuff they headed back towards the front of the shop. When they got there Draco and Blaise were waiting with the same bags but they refused to tell them what they were going to be.

When they got back up to the castle, after a full day of shopping and drinking Butterbeer, Monica and Ginny headed up to Monica's room and Blaise and Draco headed down to the kitchens; they had been so thoughtful and said that they would get the food.

While Blaise and Draco were in the kitchens Monica and Ginny raided Monica's jewelry and make up boxes. After about ten minutes they had sorted through everything and placed their outfits with the make up and their jewelry on the bed.

They went into the common room and found Blaise and Draco with mounds of drinks and food hovering above the ground. They carefully placed it on the ground and looked up to see Ginny and Monica smiling at them.

"Thank you Blaise!" Monica cried, "This is so helpful." And with that she kissed him. "Now," she said breaking away, "we need to put all of this somewhere." Ginny conjured some tables and Draco helped her place them around the common room against the walls. Blaise and Monica worked on minimizing all of the furniture to make room for the dance floor. All in all it took about two hours and they realized that they had missed dinner.

"I think it was worth it." Ginny said looking at the completely redesigned common room. There is some food that wouldn't fit on the tables let's eat.

They ate and drank for half an hour and then they split and went into each other's rooms. Monica and Ginny both got dressed and put each other's makeup on each other. Then on went the jewelry and they were ready to go. As they walked down the stairs to the common room they heard a knock on the portrait hole. Opening it Monica saw some timid 6th years from Ravenclaw, "are we too early?" on of them asked

"No," Monica responded, "You are right on time." And with that she let them in and flicked her wand. The lights dimmed and the music started. "Now it's a party." Ginny breathed.

**End…of chapter 2! BUAHAHAHAHAHA…I'm not sure why I did that…ok, well, review please! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Actual Party

Chapter 3

"No," Monica responded, "You are right on time." And with that she let them in and flicked her wand. The lights dimmed and the music started.

"Now it's a party." Ginny breathed.

Monica laughed and decided to leave the portrait open so people could get in. She told the Ravenclaws to wait for a minute because her and Ginny needed to get dressed. They ran upstairs and were thankful they had left their outfits and their make-up out before that. They hurriedly changed and walked to the top of the stairs.

By then a couple more people had come in but everyone was standing around the walls snacking and just listening to the music. Monica flicked her wand and a voice sounded, "Introducing the lovely Monica Smith and Ginny Weasley." Monica and Ginny walked down to the floor and Ginny flicked her wand. All of a sudden the music changed to "We Be Burnin'" By Sean Paul. (a/n I just had to.) And they started dancing. It wasn't exactly the cleanest dancing but they got people dancing. First the timid Ravenclaws started dancing. They weren't very good but they had all the confidence in the world. Soon everyone was dancing.

After a couple of songs Monica and Ginny left the dance floor to get some fire whiskey. Monica looked around, "Where have Draco and Blaise gone to?" She asked Ginny.

Ginny looked around and suddenly choked, "Oh. My. God." Ginny said pointing

Monica looked and saw Blaise and Draco coming their way. Draco had a mask and a cape with a black shirt and some black pants and boots. Blaise was dressed immaculately in a Tuxedo and when he noticed Monica and Ginny looking, he turned around and he had the numbers, "007" stitched into his back. They made their way over and Blaise said, "Presenting Zorro." Draco stepped forwards

"Presenting James Bond." Draco said pointing towards Blaise. Blaise bowed and smiled at Monica.

'You like?" he asked

"Very much." Monica said, smiling.

"You wanna dance?" Blaise asked

"Do I ever. It's not everyday a girl gets to dance with James Bond." Monica smiled grabbing Blaise's hand and pulling him on to the dance floor. They danced for a while then decided to get a drink. Some of the people were already drunk. Sadly, they seemed to have a low tolerance. Monica and Blaise both got a Fire Whiskey and sat on one of the many couches to cool down.

"Nice party Monica." Torence Black, a Slytherin, said passing by.

"It really is great." Blaise said, looking at Monica, "You know how to throw a great party Smith." Draco said sitting down and pulling Ginny into his lap. Monica Felt a familiar twinge of longing but quickly shook it of. She had Blaise, why was she complaining.

"Thanks guys." Monica said, smiling, "It's totally awesome."

It was after one in the morning when the last person left. Most swaggering or slowly trying to walk to their dorms while not throwing up in the process.

Ginny decided to stay and help clean up. They worked until three in the morning to finish cleaning everything up and the four exhausted teens went to their rooms and slept.

Monica woke up around twelve. Ginny was still asleep and however many times Monica tried waking her up, she wouldn't. She slept like a log. Monica made her way down to the Slytherin's common room and sat on the couch. She started spacing out and felt the couch sag a little when someone new sat on it.

She looked up to meet grey eyes looking at her. "Good morning Draco." Monica smiled, yawning.

"Good my ass." Draco said, "I have never had the power to sleep in."

"But it's past twelve. You must have slept in." Monica reasoned out.

"I just spent the last three hours trying to go back to sleep, giving up, and taking a shower. Which I see you haven't done yet." He said that last part, surveying her.

Monica blushed and looked down at her own short-shorts with the words, "Juicy" on the butt and her long shirt, that when she was standing up made her look like she had nothing under it. "I was to tired. It's Sunday, there's no need to take a shower on Sunday mornings."

"There is if you want to smell good." Draco grimaced, laughing

Monica threw a pillow from the couch at him, "You are so mean Draco Malfoy. I don't think I'm going to talk to you anymore." With that she turned her back on him and conjured her book from her rooms.

Draco leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You know you can't bear talking to me for so long."

Monica shivered, "Well maybe I can't, but what are you going to do about it?"

Draco leaned over and kissed her on the neck, "That"

Monica jumped slightly, "Draco, are you ok, I mean, you seem a little, strange. Where's Ginny?"

"In her room, Ginny sleeps until one or two on most days. We have time you know." Draco breathed silkily.

Monica turned slowly, then a wicked grin leapt onto her face, "Are you quite positive?"

Draco smiled and leaned closer to her, "Positively positive."

Monica leaned in and kissed Draco lightly. Draco made the kiss much deeper and pushed her down into the couch. They heard footsteps and quickly broke apart. Monica back to her book and Draco conjured his mirror to look like he was being normal.

Blaise walked into the room to see Monica sitting with her back to Draco and Draco sitting on the same couch fixing his hair in his reflection. He cleared his throat and Monica looked around.

"Hey baby, sleep well." She asked

"Well, as well as you can after a night of partying." Blaise joked, "Hey Draco, mind giving us some privacy for a little while?"

Draco raised his eyebrows and asked, "Meaning in the common room or in your room?"

"In our room if you please." Blaise said, "Monica, come on."

Monica got up and looked at Draco quickly. Not quickly enough to miss the smirk and wink he gave her before she went downstairs with Blaise.

**Ok! Done with that chapter…kind of short for me…there just wasn't much to write. I am no longer stuck, and I know where the story is going but I don't know what exactly to add as filler. If you have any suggestions, tell me!**


End file.
